A Gift From Above
by BellaRose9
Summary: Bella is tired of having a boring, small town life. So she and Edward make a decision against that. What they decide will change their lives forever. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey first story! Whoop Whoop! Characters you recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer. Feel free to Personal Message me if needed. Please review, I'll never get tired of reading your reviews. Thank you all in advance. Also, PM me on story requests. I mostly will be doing Twilight, Glee, Hunger Games, and Divergent. So here we go, the moment you've all been waiting for... A Gift From Above!)**

* * *

 **~Bella POV~**

What is a word to describe life? Boring comes to mind more than anything else. I've been told life is better boring than eventful. I don't believe that's true. Sometimes I wish there could be more action, more excitement, more adventure. The more the merrier, right? A velvet voice pulled me back into reality.

"Sweet Bella? Do you realize what time it's getting to be?" I jumped a mile high when I realized what time the digital alarm clock read. Edward's chuckle filled the air. "Calm down, we don't need to be twisting an ankle now do we?"

He guided me out of the soft, warm bed and down the hallway with a firm hand gently pushing me along. Even though it had been years since I've met him, my heart rate still increases when his cool hands find me.

Edward immediately started getting out the ingredients for French Toast. As he worked on that, I trotted back down the hall but took the first right and flicked on the bathroom light. I had to admit, our apartment was a bit small. Though, I force myself to look at it as cozy or homey. Edward and I both had agreed it would be suitable for now-like I said, we lead a never got tired of hearing, called from the kitchen. When I reentered the kitchen, Edward was just sitting down with a big bowl of fruit. He escorted me into a chair and grabbed my brush I had set down.

"Edward, I can't ask you to do that." A faint chuckle escaped his full lips. "You'd never get to work on time if I weren't helping," he pointed out. His hands worked quickly but gently through my rat nest of hair.

I sighed as I realized that my food on my ceramic plate was gone. I groaned, it was so good! Edward already had my jacket, shoes, and purse waiting for me at the front door. 'You're feeling thoughtful this morning," I giggled. "You know there's only one problem with that, right?"

"And what would that be?" he asked, obviously confused. "You didn't have breakfast." I saw his face turn at the corners of his mouth.

"Love, I already at before you got up." Then he started coughing. His painful sounding fit lasted about six seconds. When I looked up at his bright emerald eyes, I found them glossed with tears.

"Pardon me. That came out of-" wheeze "-no where," Edward continued to cough.

"Are you okay?" He nodded. We walked across the wet, lush grass and into his Volvo. "Hey, Edward?" I began. "Yes, Love?" Hesitantly, I began. "Why is life so boring? I mean like this morning-this is how it is every morning." He chuckled softly.

"Woah there, our lives aren't _that_ boring. Sure, our mornings can be uneventful, if you wish to say the most."

"I don't want to be one of those boring old couples," I objected. "Okay, well what will make this less boring then?" Here is where I usually would back out and say something along the lines of "Better couple nicknames" or "A bigger apartment" or "A new pet". But today must be my morning or something. I dug deep for courage. "Edward, I want a new addition. You know , like to this family." I really hoped he'd take it from there.

"Like a- excuse me!" Edward gathered the fabric of his navy blue shirt and let out a noisy sneeze. "God bless you." He sniffled once. "Thank you. Like a baby?" I nodded once. A big grin broke his face. "I'd been hoping you'd say that. I didn't ask you because I didn't want you to do something you didn't want to do for me."

I giggled. "Well now that I think about it, this family could use a kitty."

"All right. I guess we could get a new cat. We can start looking for one when we get home. Also, we can fix that no-baby-yet thing tonight as well, if that's okay with you. But now, it looks like we've reached your destination." I kissed him passionately on this lips before I got out and he sped off to his own job. I entered the building with the big purple letters spelling Gordmans.

When I walked through the door I was greeted by my manager with a smile. Chelsea followed me to the back room where she unlocked the door with the keys and flipped on the lights. We put our things in separate locked crates. I pinned my name tag on and ambled over to the check out to start my shift.

After collecting my belongings from the break room and putting my name pin back, I met Edward outside. "Hello, my love. How was work?" He asked politely. Leave it to him to always be the gentleman. "Fine. I've been dying for tonight though. Are you feeling any better?"

"My Bella, I wasn't feeling off this morning. Nor am I now. Thanks for your concern though," Edward winked. "So where to? The Cheesecake Factory?"

"Hm. Oh, 'kay," I yawned. Edward chuckled. "Someone's tired. Once we get home it's just you and me." That sounded nice.

Minutes later, Edward escorted me out of the car and took my hand. "Ooh," I giggled. He gave me a crooked half-smile as he helped me onto the graying pavement.

After we ate and got our desert for take-out we reached our apartment as last. I dropped my purse by the door and flung my shoes off. Edward followed me down the narrow hall to the one bedroom in our one-bedroom apartment. I rolled onto the bed and was joined by my green-eyed angel. "Are you ready?" he whispered, his voice barely audible. My response was a kiss.

It could have been one minute or one hour until we fell asleep, tangled in each other, lost in time.

* * *

 **(A/N: Aw, sweet huh? I hoped you liked it! Just the first chapter of many more to come. Review please, even if it's just a smiley face :D. It makes my day (24 hours) but takes you one minute (One sixtieth of an hour). Take care! Hope to see all of you in the next chapter.)**


	2. Chapter 2-Is It Really Just The Flu?

**(A/N: Hey guys. I'm a bit disappointed. I got no reviews on chapter one, none at all. It's been up for five days, come on! You people had all weekend. You know how it works. You show me people are still reading and loving this with your reviews and I give you entertainment. Am I just talking to myself? I honestly hope not. Here you go, chapter two. There is also some Edward point of view in this chapter. I expect reviews on this chapter or you will not be seeing chapter three for a long while. NOTE: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THREE DAYS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!)**

* * *

 **~Bella POV~**

A quick glance at the thermometer told me that I'm not going into work today. I groaned miserably as the slick, wet tears slid down my overheated face. Edward slipped his arms around me. We stood like that, wordless, for who knows how long. I didn't want to pull the hug apart, and I knew he didn't either. But when the wretched turning feeling hit my stomach I knew it was time.

Edward watched sympathetically as I got sick, hovering over the white toilet bowl. He pulled my dark hair out of my face. He sat behind me, legs crisscrossed on the cold white-tile floor. Finally after I felt stable enough, I leaned backwards into his arms. The floor and Edward together felt great on my overheated body.

* * *

 **~Edward POV~**

It hurt more than anything I've ever felt before. The love of my life was ill. She stirred in my arms and I glanced down to observe her miserable state. Her usually white face was now a sickening paler shade. I picked up my cell phone off the bathroom counter and called into Bella's work. A soft, feminine voice answered the line.

"Hello. Gordmans beauty store! Evelyn speaking."

"Oh, hello, Evelyn. I'm calling because my wife, Bella Cullen, isn't feeling well today." That seemed to grab her attention. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! Tell her to feel better. I'll go tell her boss. Thanks for calling. Have a great rest of the morning."

After I hung up I quickly called into my own work. I talked to Darrell for a bit, explaining my situation and searched my contacts for one last person. Carlisle. He answered on the second ring. "Hey, Edward! What can I do for you?" The typical Carlisle. I could so imagine him sitting in his big purple office chair with the bookshelves surrounding. I pushed the image to the back of my mind. Bella winced and turned. For a second I thought she was going to wake up but she never did. "Carlisle, Bella is running a fever of..." I paused to pick up the thermometer she had left on the counter. She hadn't had time to put it away before she had to get sick. "Yeah, she's running a fever of ninety-nine point six. And she's gotten sick twice this morning. Will you please come check on her?"

"Oh, of course I will. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay? Hang tight."

The waiting game started then. Every time I glanced at Bella a new horrid thought came to mind. Mentally, I reassured myself. But to be honest with myself, I was truly grateful it only took Carlisle thirteen minutes to arrive instead of fifteen. And that he quietly showed himself in, without knocking or using the doorbell.

Carlisle sat on the right of us. He pressed the backs of his hands to either cheek and listened to her breathing. "Clear," he reported back.

"Has she had any headache or congestion?" He asked. "Well, she said her head had been bothering her earlier this morning when she was awake. No congestion though." Carlisle nodded. "Good."

"Well, do you want to get her to bed? I think that would be more comfortable for her. I can tell you the results once she's in bed."

"Yeah, sure." I shifted Bella's body to the right and cradled her towards my chest. Bridal style.

I carried Bella down the hall and back to the bedroom. Carefully, I set her down and covered her up. She didn't as much as stir or change her position. "Well?" I asked, impatient and expecting.

"Edward, I think Bella is pregnant." I gaped. "But, it must just be the flu or something. I mean I was sick earlier this week, I probably just passed it on to her," I supported my answer. Carlisle had a small smirk on his face. "Congratulations, Edward."

This wasn't true. "Wait, pregnancy symptoms can start this early? She can't be more than three days along." He nodded.

"I'm not an expert on pregnancy, though. Have her take a test. But if you're going to go get an OB-GYN, make sure it's after one week since it happened. Though, I'd advise setting it for one month." He pulled a white stick-like thing from his even whiter coat. I glanced at Bella then erupted with laughter.

"Wait you just carry those pregnancy tests in your coat?" I couldn't stop.

"Very funny. You guys were planning on having children anyway, correct?" I nodded. "Anyway have her take the test when she gets up. It's extra-strength. Most tests you wouldn't be able to know until a week later. This is doctor prescribed though. Even if she is pregnant, the baby isn't even in her stomach yet. Two lines is a yes, one is a no."

I sighed. Carlisle noticed. "What's wrong?" Honestly, I didn't know what either.

"Nothing is really wrong, I guess. I just don't know what I'm feeling."

Carlisle laughed. "Remember, she hasn't even taken a test yet. Don't get too far ahead of yourself now." He looked down at his watch. "Well, I have to go. Please call me sometime today with the results." I nodded once and watched as my father left. As soon as the door slipped closed my angel awoke.

"Edward?" She asked in a raspy voice that said I-just-woke-up-and-I'm-still-tired.

"Hello, my Bella. Good," I glanced at the clock. 10:39, I didn't know whether to call it morning or afternoon. "Good 10:39" I smiled at her. "Are we feeling any better?"

She sat up and stretched her arms out with a yawn. "10:40 you liar. And I'm feeling much better." Then a low, gurgling noise echoed around the room. My love blushed. "I'm hungry," Bella whined to me.

"Good. Anyway, I already called into our works. Evelyn is thinking of you and wished you would feel better soon. Now what are you up for?" Then was when I remembered I hadn't eaten anything either. She shrugged. "Burger King french toast sticks?"

I smiled. "That's what we'll have."

Bella's dark chocolate eyes noticed the pregnancy test sitting on the bedside table. Her eyes swelled to double their original size. Instinctively, her eyes traveled down to her stomach which was nothing but smaller.

"Carlisle thinks you're pregnant, Bella. But if you are the baby isn't even in your stomach yet. Whenever you're ready you can take it. No hurry or anything. Honestly, not to disappoint you or anything but I think you just have a minor case of the flu."

She ignored my thought and without a warning she flung herself at the tests on the bedside table. I chuckled. "What? I needed to use the restroom anyway," Bella snapped defensively. I frowned at her unusual behavior.

Bella was back in fort-five seconds, perched on the edge of our bed. I set my phone timer for two minutes. Eternity passed and then we looked down to see one pink line. She got up, already crying and chucked the white stick at the bedroom wall. It snapped in half. I saw a dark blue blur and she was out of the room. Her sobs were more than audible until she was out of the apartment.

* * *

 **~Bella POV~**

No, no, no, no, no! I wanted this more than anything. To have a child of my own. Searing pain shot through my foot as I tripped on the stairs. Surprised by the pain, I was taken off my feet and rolled down the rest of the stairs. If I saw any other woman doing this, it would have looked insane.

I got up and ran, ignoring my foot. The sun was overhead but hidden behind multiple fluffy clouds. It cast sort of a dark and gloomy look.

My breathing got shallow quickly and my stomach constantly reminded myself that I was hungry like a clockwork every two minutes. Burger King was close, so I decided to stop for that. Tears quickly found their place in my eyes though when I remembered. Edward was going to take me here after it was confirmed that I was pregnant.

After placing my order, I ate quickly, scarfing it down.

I picked up after myself and used the dirty bathroom before I left. That made me cry as well. I took one last glance at my foot and honestly regretted it. It was huge, swollen, and bloody. I shoved my tennis shoe back on.

Throwing up in the parking lot at Burger King was not something I had seen coming this morning. Still dizzy, I brought myself to my feet.

I ran six more painful miles from the restaurant, more short of breath now. I wanted to stay pretty close to Burger King in case I had to use the restroom or get some dinner. The alley was even dark with shadows in the afternoon. For some unexplained reason I felt and looked tense.

The nightmares came as expected. I was sweating now, shaking as well. Then it occurred to me. No one was here to fight off my nightmares with me tonight.

* * *

 **(A/N: Hey guys. How'd you like it? Comment below your thoughts and maybe some suggestions. Your opinions and thoughts that Bella isn't pregnant. Okay, if you want chapter three, I am looking for at least two reviews and they can be from the same person. It's not that hard. Thank you all. Any mistakes are mine, I noticed a few I made in chapter one. Also, chapters will be getting longer once reviews start happening. I love you all, and hope to see you all in chapter three.)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nothing can keep us apart

**(A/N: Hello, myself. Guess how many reviews we got? None. School is out for most everyone. Where are those people who have no life other than FanFiction? If anyone reviews I will make a shout out to you in the next chapter. It would mean a ton to me and I might let you in on a secret about this story. So anonymous reviewers, I suggest getting an account! It's free and easy. Then when you do want to publish something you don't have to with the show. Happy reading!)**

* * *

 **~Edward POV~**

As much as Bella was devastated she should know not to run off. Deep in the pit of my stomach I felt the same way she did. Devastated and heart broken. But there was always next time.

It had been about eleven when she had run off. Now it was nearing dinner time. Earlier I figured that I should just give Bella her time and let her come back on her own. The thought changed though when I saw the all so familiar Forks Storm Clouds rolling in.

After locating an umbrella and our coats, I bolted out the door determined to find my wife before she caught Hypothermia. If she already hadn't.

I didn't know exactly where to go at first. My best guess was Burger King, where she said she had wanted to eat earlier. I drove there and parked my shiny car in between two white fading lines.

"How can I help you, sir?" The teenage boy working at the order station asked.

"Have you happened to see a girl in here? I am trying to find my wife, Bella. She is nineteen. Brown hair. It was between eleven and now whenever she came."

Peter, according to his name tag, opened the cash register. He took out the signed bills and read through them.

"Bella Cullen. Is this her? She ate here about 1:00." A wide smile overcame my face. She remembered to eat. "Yes, thank you so much." I slid five dollars across the counter. "Thanks. You have a great day now."

My car roared to life. I searched the streets, vigorous to find my Bella.

I had been at it for twenty-five minutes now. The rain pounded against the windshield. Finally, I drove through the alleys, praying to God that she would be back here. And he answered my prayer with a soaking wet brunette lying on the pavement. Her eyes were closed and her lips were a light blue-green.

She was whimpering and tossing and turning. She took a startled gasp as I tapped her awake. Bella's eyes met mine and in an instant her body was pressing against my chest. I slung her coat around her shivering body.

* * *

 **~Bella POV~**

When I looked up to find Edward standing in front of me, a flood of emotions overtook me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself to be chastised. But there was an involuntary thought in my mind to just hug him and get close. And that's just what I did.

Edward draped the jacket over me. He pulled me into his arms a bit too fast. "Edward!"

"Oh my God! Bella, sweetie? Are you okay?" I vomited onto the sidewalk getting little bits on Edward's jacket. We both looked at his jacket and our eyes met each other's after. "Don't you even say you're sorry," he grinned. "So are you okay now? What happened?"

I nodded and tried pulling myself back up to a sitting position. "I'm fine. You just moved a bit too fast. Don't worry about it."

"All right. I'm very sorry, my Bella. Would it be okay if I tried standing up now and walking to the car? It's starting to hail.." his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, of course. I just wasn't expecting you to move the first time." He nodded. Edward brought his hand above my head and held it there. Small ice chunks were hitting us as he rushed us quickly but carefully to the car. I buried my face in his neck and smiled. Even though I was gone a few hours, I really needed someone to hold me now. Edward quickly brushed the tears away from my eyes, and held his hand back over me. "You okay, my love?" I cried harder. I was being pathetic. But I missed him so much!

The warmer car air surrounded me as Edward situated me into the passenger seat. He ran around to the driver's side. He ran his nails up and down my back. I sighed happily and snuggled closer.

"Mmmm, I'm so glad I'm with you," I slurred, half asleep. My imagination swirled with pictures of him smiling his thousand-watt Edward Cullen smile. "As am I Bella. As am I."

* * *

I didn't catch when Edward turned off his car. But I certainly caught when he scooped me up. "Edward." He smiled at me and stroked my rain-soaked hair.

Even with my eyes closed I realized the exact moment Edward brought me into the apartment. It was pleasantly warm, set to the usual 70 degrees. Edward sat down on the couch and held me in his lap.

I yawned sleepily and sat up, attempting but failing to rub the sleep out of my bleary eyes. Then the question hit me. How did Edward find me? Had he been watching me the entire time? "Edward?"

"Yes?" He obviously knew what I was about to ask.

"How'd you know where to find me? I mean I thought when someone went missing, the last place anyone would look was in an alley." I let out a shaky laugh as I said this. Edward definitely picked up on my unnecessary nerves that stayed with me. Even when I knew I was okay. His eyes narrowed.

"Well, Bella," he smiled. "You said you wanted Burger King for breakfast, so I went there. Someone confirmed with me that you had been there and found your receipt. From there I just guessed, it took a little while but I finally found my Bella." He smiled.

"Oh." I felt ridiculously stupid. His comforting grip grew tighter around me, engulfing me in his dreamy scent.

"Try and sleep for me?" Edward begged, looking down at me with a smile. "You've had a long day." I was about to respond when the phone started buzzing in the kitchen. I smiled in temporary victor and ran to retrieve it.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly.

"Oh, Bella! How're you doing?" I recognized the voice as Carlisle.

"Just fine, thanks." As I chatted with Carlisle I ventured to the fridge to find the box of strawberries and popped it open.

"What have you been doing all day? I called a couple times earlier? Did you not get them?" The flashing orange light confirmed we had gotten a missed call. Several of them. Eight to be exact.

"Sleeping." Seemed believable enough to me. "And running away," Edward chimed in, snatching the phone from me like a hawk. I made a face at him and he stuck out his tongue. There was a smack and some giggling before Edward focused back on the call.

"Hey, Carlisle? Yeah? Oh, listen, I'm going to go get Bella in bed. She's had a busy day. I'll call you back, okay? All right. Bye Dad." He jammed his thumb into the red button and put the phone back in its bed.

"Can I shower first, please? I'm all dirty from the alleyway." I hoped Edward wouldn't take it as a childish excuse, I really needed a shower. He nodded once.

The lukewarm water did wonders to me. I changed into some loose fitting pajamas. The snug bed cushioned my body. All together it felt marvelous. Though I slept all day I was somehow still tired.

"Rest, my Bella. It's all over. Tomorrow will only be better." I sure hoped so. I cried softly and silently into my pillow. I was home. Home.

* * *

 **(A/N: Enjoy it? Hate it? Comment below! Opinions, suggestions, whatever, I'll read it. I love you all! See you in chapter four!)**


	4. Chapter 4- Surprise

**(A/N: Special thanks to Leibeezer! Who gave me my first _and_ second reviews! I love you all but Grrr... sometimes you make me mad. I've had over 160 views for this story but only two reviews. There's no reason you 164 viewers can't review, it only takes a minute and it takes me about two hours to publish each chapter. Enjoy chapter four!)**

* * *

**Four week time skip, **Bella POV****

After I had gotten sick again Edward pulled me up. "I don't get it. I was sick a month ago. I hope I'm not getting sick _again!_ " I wailed. His cool hands brushed back my hair and put it in a messy ponytail. "Go get dressed, love." I nodded and changed out of my pajamas. "Where are we going?"

Edward passed me the carton of strawberries. He filled up a water bottle with chocolate milk. "The OB GYN."

"What? But I tested negative. You know that. And we haven't done anything since." I took my strawberries and chocolate milk and we walked to his car hand in hand. We only had one car. There was only enough space at the apartment complex for each apartment owner to have one.

"Bella, think about it. You can't stay on your feet for more than two minutes without feeling dizzy. Every morning you ask for strawberries and chocolate milk. You've been getting upset more than usual. You've been throwing up a ton. It all fits together perfectly. Please, let's just go and make sure. We have nothing to lose." I groaned.

"Of course there is. We're losing money. Money that could be spent on a car or a house. I'm not going!" I flung the car door back open. Earlier this week Edward and Carlisle had insisted on getting me a boot to wear after I hurt my foot trying - and failing - to run away. It got in my way and I landed on the ground face first. Edward came running after and scooped me up.

"You okay? Can I feel?"

"I'm _fine!_ " I snarled. His hand traveled down to my foot. I couldn't help but wince. "Edward stop babying me! I told you I'm fine." I kicked his hand away.

"Bella, you broke something. Stop trying to go places without my assistance. Please understand that I just want to help and make it better."

"Help?!" I screeched. "You just caused me unnecessary pain for crying out loud!"

Edward set me back down in the passenger seat. The drive there was silent. It hurt to conceal my limp walking down the hallway, but it was better than getting a cast. I just wanted to get out of here.

* * *

~Edward POV~

The room was painted with pink and blue stripes. This was the room that was going to change our future forever. Bella rolled her eyes at the colors and laid down. "All right, Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Take it away." She motioned to Bella. Bella rolled her eyes privately to me.

"I've been getting sick nonstop and we.. did it... 5 weeks ago. Without protection. We tried a test but I scored negative."

"Okay. Please go take this one." The nurse pulled out a pregnancy test out of the drawer. Bella left the room. We sat in comfortable silence until she came back.

"Negative..."

I squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring look. "Ah right. Can you lay down again, Isabella? I am going to run one final test." Bella shrugged and leaned back. "This is going to be cold," the nurse warned, holding up a tube that reminded me a bit of toothpaste. Bella giggled slightly at the touch and I grinned back at her. "I love you," she mouthed my direction. She turned her attention to the screen.

"Ah, yes. Congratulations, you are pregnant after all. Exactly five weeks."

Bella smiled, unusually showing all teeth. This was real. We were having a baby together. Bella and I.

"Oh wait. There's another."

"Excuse me?"

"It's twins," she confirmed. Bella stared down at her stomach in disbelief. She moved her hand gently along, picking up some goo in the process. She wiped it on her leg.

"Would you like a photo?" The woman asked. Bella opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. "Please," I answered for her. The nurse left and I turned to Bella.

Bella rolled onto her side and I stroked back some of the hair that fell out of the sloppy ponytail. "Still too stunned to speak?" I joked.

The nurse - who never told us her name - returned with pictures and a damp washcloth she handed to Bella. She scribbled on her clipboard.

"Okay, Isabella Cullen. I want to see you again in five weeks. Then we can tell you the genders if you would like. Any questions?" Bella nodded. "When do I first feel them move?"

"Any time between 10 weeks and 22 weeks is normal. Okay. Now, I want you to take these vitamins two times a day until the babies arrive. I'll give you another at 20 weeks." She gave us the clouded plastic jar.

"Thank you." As Bella and I left the facility her limp grew worse by the step. Once in the car, I called Carlisle to tell him we were coming over. Esme was ready for us at the door. She hugged us both and took a step back.

"Oh, Bella! You look pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"Actually, can I sit down?" Esme nodded and I carried Bella over to the couch. "I'm fine, I'm okay," she tried to reassure Esme. "I can't stand too long, I had to quit work. I can't stand long enough to work."

"You poor dear. Let me know if I can get you anything." Bella nodded.

"Sorry. I've been feeling very dizzy lately. I'm fine if I'm sitting, though." Esme pressed her hand against Bella's forehead. "How are you feeling, Bella? Have you figured out what's making you sick?" Bella and I exchanged glances. We slowly nodded.

"I'm pregnant." Esme's face was priceless. It was her first grand child after all. "And it's twins!" I chimed in, laughing and pulling Bella into my lap. I reached around and my hands connected together in front of her stomach.

"Congratulations, you two! I'm so happy for you!" Esme swarmed us with questions.

"Doctor Cullen always knows best," Carlisle laughed.

"May I feel, sweetie?" Esme motioned to Bella's stomach.

"Of course. You don't have to ask." I took my hands off and Esme's hands replaced mine.

"You can't really feel anything yet," Bella said, obviously feeling a bit disappointed. "But you should start showing in a few short weeks. Because there's two," Carlisle pointed out.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom real quick." Bella got up. She walked away, her limp obvious.

"Bella, what happened?" Both my parents asked. "Crap." She tilted her head back and groaned. I laughed.

* * *

 **(A/N: Aw, poor Bella. Lol. Please review and include the genders you wish for. I expect reviews before the next chapter.**

 **Chapters left to review genders: 2**

 **Boy, Boy: 0  
Girl, Boy: 0  
Girl, Girl: 0**

 **Thank you all! See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5- The two little bunnies

**(A/N: Hey guys! Liking it? Hating it? Loving it? Review suggestions and thoughts please. Thanks to Leibeezer who left yet another review. Please vote on genders, I put up a new poll. I will definitely postpone the gender reveal chapter back, since I do not have that many reviews. Thank you all in advance! Read on!)**

* * *

~Bella POV~

"Edward! Can you come here please?" He entered the small kitchen and sat down next to me. "I can't find any job that doesn't require standing for over an hour!" I groaned, collapsing into his arms.

He hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "You will eventually." I yawned, shutting my laptop and stretching before settling back into his arms. "Whatever happened to that pet you promised me?"

"When you find one it's on me."

"'Kay," I responded sleepily.

"You want to go to bed now? You seem pretty tired. We can keep looking later, okay?"

"That sounds good. Carry me?" I asked. I reminded myself of a two-year-old asking her parents to take her to bed because she was too tired to walk. That and I was dizzy. Edward carefully lowered my foot I had propped up on the kitchen chair to the ground. Carlisle had gotten me a cast and crutches, ordering me not to try to walk.

Edward helped me to the bedroom. When I finally lied down the tears started to come. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and sniffled. My fingers traced over my bare stomach. "What's wrong? Is it the babies!?" I shook my head no again. "Sorry," I whispered. Edward wiped my tears away for me.

"No. Just how are we going to avoid a new house, another car, a pet, and _two_ _babies?_ I don't even have a job!" I cried, tightening my hands into fists as I grabbed Edward's shirt. "I'm sorry. Sorry. I just can't stop crying." I chuckled weakly as I fought back the tears and wiped away the ones that I could not hold back.

"Shh, please stop stressing about it. It'll all work out, we have family to help us too. Please stop, it isn't good for you or our two little bunnies to worry over it." He nipped playfully at my stomach, causing me to giggle and slap at his hand. "Did you ever think about the babysitting center at the YMCA? Or if you work at the animal shelter you might get a discount on pets and pet supplies." I nodded. "Babysitting sounds okay. I'll sleep on it though."

* * *

~Edward POV~

I grinned, though she couldn't see me. "Goodnight."

I turned toward the kitchen and started on some chores. About fifteen minutes in my phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Edward! I need you to come in today," A voice I recognized as Darrell, my manager, informed me. I worked as a General Contractor for the Forks area. I made quite a bit of money doing it, yet I didn't work every day.

Quickly, I finished sweeping and wrote Bella a quick note. In less than twenty minutes I was sitting in a chair, twirling my pencil as I listened to the customers ramble off a list of what they wanted to include in their house.

"We have three children and would like at least two bathrooms, an upstairs, a basement, and four or five bedrooms. We also would like a medium-large yard." On and on they listed. I scribbled down the necessities. After they left I spent hours drawing and trying to design an ideal house.

* * *

~Bella POV~

When I woke up I was aware of two things. The evening light seeping in through the blinds, and my phone buzzing on the bedside table. I picked it up, checking the number. "What do you want, Alice?" I asked groggily.

There was a tinkling laugh in the background before the reply came, "I'm going to take you shopping in four weeks, the day after you get your cast off." I groaned and there was more giggling. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Bye!" She hung up on me. I looked around the room, already too awake to try to go back to bed. My eyes locked on a note resting on my dresser. My crutches were at the bedside, though I was certain I had left them in the kitchen earlier. I used them to hobble over to the note and flipped it open with one hand. In loose, loopy scrawl it read:

"Bella, I got called in to go to work. I don't know when I will be back. If you need to go someplace, be sure to use your crutches. Take care of our two little bunnies. Love forever and ever, Edward."

It made me smile whenever he referred to our children as "our two little bunnies". It was cute.

Already dizzy, I made my way to the living room and sat down, elevating my foot like Edward would want.

I rubbed my fingers over my stomach and for the very first time felt the tiniest swell. Just looking at me you couldn't notice it. The skin was just a bit tender on my lower stomach. Sighing, I started sorting through clothes online. None of my jeans fit anymore at 7 weeks. Did all moms grow this fast?

I knew I needed new clothes but I didn't know if I could make it four weeks, until I had to go shopping with Alice. I guess I could. I wasn't going anywhere, I could just lounge around the house in my pajamas.

After I got the cast off, though, Alice would take me shopping at least twice a week, looking for special dresses that would "highlight my bump" or something.

Finally I opened Google and searched up YMCA daycare centers. After checking out the website and deciding it would be an okay enough part time job just to earn a little something. I emailed the head of the day care for an interview time which was arranged for December sixth, in five weeks.

My stomach growled. It had been doing that every four hours like a clockwork for two weeks. I slowly made my way to the kitchen. As I stood there, sorting through the cabinets Edward's key fumbled in the key lock. The door flung open. Edward hung his keys up on the hooks by the front door and ambled my way. He kissed my head. I slowly broke apart our hug, anxious to show him my bump.

I lifted my pajama shirt up, knowing he couldn't see anything, and grabbed his hand and lay it on my lower stomach.

"Oh my God. This is real. Those are our children!" My smile was too massive to say anything.

"I love you so much, my Bella."

"God, Edward. You're my everything."

"And you're _my_ everything. What do you want for dinner?" He asked.

"Tacos."

"Strawberries on top?"

I laughed. A happy, peaceful, relaxed sound. "You know me too well."

Minutes later I found myself in the same room but the set up was way different. The lights were off. The glass plates glimmered with orange candle light. A taco bar had been set up at the table, strawberries included. In his wine cup was red wine, in my wine cup there was chocolate milk.

The food was outstanding like everything else he ever made. Including our children.

"How was work?" I asked casually, twisting my fork.

"Great, thank you for asking. What did you do while I was gone?"

"I emailed the head of the YMCA and I have an interview December sixth. I should have my cast off then, it's in 5 weeks."

"I'm so proud of you."

"By the way, Alice called me and she's taking me shopping in four weeks, the twenty ninth. The day after I get my cast off. Will you please come with me? I can't stand the thought of going with her alone. At least when you're there she will have to stop when I get tired."

He nodded. "Of course I will."

After thanking Edward for the nice dinner I took a relaxing bubble bath. The whole time I daydreamed about our future children. Boys, girls, or a mix, I didn't care. They'd all be perfect. They would be spoiled rotten by their aunts. Their uncles would have their fair share too, teaching them about video games and how to get away with anything.

To end our perfect night we snuggled in bed, kissing. His body spooned against mine and he planted kisses on my neck. Over and over.

Our babies are so lucky to have a daddy like him. I can only hope one day they all end up with someone like him.

* * *

 **(A/N: Here we go! Keep up the reviews! Follow, favorite, review! The gender poll is now up! Vote there and I will include the results in the last authors note in every chapter.**

 **Estimated chapters left to vote for baby genders: 10?**

 **Love you all! See you in chapter six!**


End file.
